United States Armed Forces
The United States Armed Forces are the military forces of the United States. They mainly consisted of the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force and Coast Guard. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger When the USA entered World War II in 1941, the US Armed Forces had to fight on two fronts, against the Nazi Third Reich in Europe, and against the Empire of Japan in the Pacific. To improve their chances to win the war, the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the Allied secret science agency, began to work on Project Rebirth, which resulted in the creation of Captain America, the first and only Allied Super Soldier. During the war, on the battlefields of Europe, the US Army had to face many advanced and deadly weapons developed by HYDRA, the Nazi special weapons division led by the SS general Johann Schmidt. However, thanks to Captain America and his Howling Commandos, HYDRA was destroyed in 1945, and the US Army triumphantly defeated all countries of the Axis powers, winning the war. Iron Man During the Global War on Terrorism, the US Army occupied Afghanistan. In 2009, the CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark came to Afghanistan to demonstrate the Jericho missile to the Army officers. After the demonstration, he was kidnapped by the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. The Army searched for him for some time, until he was found alone in the desert. Some time later, an unidentified flying object was spotted by the Army in the province of Kunar. The two F-22 Raptors tried to shot it down, but the object, actually a man in an armored suit, accidentally damaged one of the planes. The man saved the pilot from the damaged plane, and Lieutenant-Colonel James Rhodes later told to the reporters at the press-conference that the plane crashed during the training exercise. It was later revealed that the man inside the suit was Tony Stark himself, who became publicly known as Iron Man. Iron Man 2 Approximately six months after Tony Stark's abduction in Afghanistan, Senator Stern invited him to the tribunal in Washington, D.C. in order to force him to give the United States government his technology. Several high ranking officers were present at the tribunal, including Stark's friend Colonel James Rhodes of the US Air Force. Despite Stern's attempt to lead Rhodes into speaking negatively about Stark, Rhodes ended up speaking in Tony's favor Later, when Tony got drunk on his birthday party, Rhodes commandeered the Mark II Iron Man armor to stop Tony who was putting his party guests at risk. After the brawl, Rhodes flied to the Edwards Air Force Base where the Mark II was upgraded into the "JRXL-1000 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit". The Incredible Hulk After World War II, the US Army continued to work on the Super Soldier Serum, trying to recreate the formula developed by Abraham Erskine. The project was led by general Thaddeus Ross, who employed Dr. Bruce Banner to recreate the serum. However, in an accident involving Gamma radiation, Banner was transformed into the Hulk. The Avengers In 2012, as part of Loki's agreement with The Other, the Chitauri army invaded New York City. The US Army was sent to repel the invasion, but the attackers were ultimately defeated by the group of superheroes known as the Avengers. Iron Man 3 When Eric Savin commandeered the Iron Patriot Armor from James Rhodes, it was easy for him to infiltrate Air Force One so he could kidnap President Ellis. A few high ranking officers onboard the plane tried to stop him, but he easily defeated them. Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the destruction of Project Insight and the disbandment of S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanoff was called to appear before a Senate subcommittee to explain the reasons for revealing all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets to the world. When one U.S. Army general proclaimed that she should be in prison because of her previous crimes, she replied that people like her "''make the world a dangerous place, but they also make it safer". Category:Captain America culture Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Incredible Hulk culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Organizations Category:Earth-199999 Category:Captain Marvel culture